dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS046
is the forty-sixth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū and Copy-Vegeta begin their fight; the two combatants fight evenly with each other. Soon, Copy-Vegeta manages to get the other hand, although Gokū is still able to withstand Copy-Vegeta's assault. Gokū decides to use multiple Instantaneous Movements to confuse Copy-Vegeta. Thanks to his multiple Instantaneous Movements, Gokū manages to get close to Copy-Vegeta and lands several punches and kicks on him. Watching the battle, Vegeta becomes conflicted as who he should support since he does not want to die but doesn’t technically want to lose to Gokū via his copy. Gokū and Copy-Vegeta continue fighting on equal ground; Gokū comments that from fighting Copy-Vegeta he can tell that the real Vegeta has become much stronger. Impatient, the real Vegeta interrupts the battle and tries to attack his copy due to its lousy performance, only to fail. Gokū tries to calm Vegeta down, but the Saiyan Prince would rather die than watch himself lose in such a disgraceful manner. Vegeta gives the combatants advise and flies down to continue watching the battle, making both Gokū and Copy-Vegeta confused as to whose side Vegeta is on. Seeing that Vegeta doesn’t have much time, Gokū transforms into his Super Saiyan Blue while Copy-Vegeta also transforms into his Super Saiyan Blue form. The real Vegeta becomes more transparent; Potage gives Vegeta the pacifier-like key to suck on which will allow Vegeta more time to live. Vegeta does so, causing Jaco to take his camera out so that he can take a photo of Vegeta sucking the pacifier since he won’t see a scene like this again. However, Jaco's camera runs out of battery, much to Jaco's frustration. In their Super Saiyan Blue forms, Gokū and Copy-Vegeta resume their battle, still fighting on equal terms. Potage remembers that by defeating the core of the Commeson, the copies will weaken. Thus, Trunks and Goten along with Potage and Jaco go to find the core. The main Commeson attempts to take Goten's powers, but Trunks and Jaco stop it. However, the main Commerson chases after the group, ignoring Jaco in the process, much to the Galactic Patrol officer’s annoyance. Meanwhile, Gokū and Copy-Vegeta continue fighting while the real Vegeta becomes infuriated that he is not the one battling Gokū. Worrying about his father, Trunks and the group head to Vegeta while the main Commeson follows them. As Gokū and Copy-Vegeta attack each other, the main Commeson tries to take Trunks' powers, but the real Vegeta stands in front to protect his son while Trunks screams in anguish. Trunks' scream causes Monaka to awaken and accidently step on the main Commeson's core, causing it great pain and weakening Copy-Vegeta. Seeing an opening, Gokū fires his Kamehameha which destroys Copy-Vegeta. Vegeta returns to normal as a result of Copy Vegeta's defeat. Potage seals the main Commeson once again even though its core is broken since it is still dangerous. Potage thanks the Dragon Team for their help and is more than happy to welcome them back to Portaufeu. Gokū mocks Vegeta for sucking on a pacifier, causing Vegeta to enquire what it is. The Dragon Team returns to Earth, where Vegeta learns from seeing Pan that a pacifier is actually for babies which disgusts him. Bulma and Chi-Chi scold Trunks and Goten respectively while a flabbergasted Vegeta would have preferred death if he had known what a pacifier was, although Gokū is actually glad that Vegeta is not dead and encourages him to continue living since they would not be able to fight each other if he had died. Gokū and Vegeta agree to one day settle the score between them and find out who is truly stronger. Somewhere else, a familiar man is running away to safety in a devastated city. The man is revealed to be Future Trunks. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes